


yearly check up

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Dr. Donald Blake loved his job. However, giving Tony Stark his yearly physical had become his least favorite part of it.





	yearly check up

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of kinktober. Blended ass worship with medical play.

It was that time of the year again.

Thor always dreaded this day. He’d gone to medical school to help people. His family thought he was crazy. They were gods! Much too busy to get involved with the inevitable mortality of others. Especially Midgardians.

But Thor had fallen in love with a woman here and even after they’d broken things off, he loved his job. Most of the time.

He gripped the strap of his bag with a sigh, staring up at the grand mansion before him. “Imagine the many villages could I feed off of the profits of this place,” he muttered, climbing the steps.

The door opened for him and he moved into the foyer with a sigh. He had a few moments to muster up a smile. He tried, even practicing in the mirror before he heard the soft padding of bare feet on the hardwood floor.

“Mr. Stark,” he greeted, earning an annoyed nod.

“Let’s get this over with,” Stark grumbled, turning to lead the way back to the gym.

Ms. Potts had hired him. Thor had turned her down several times but, the simple fact of the matter was: he needed the money. His father wouldn’t shell out any of his gold to help Thor pay the rent on his practice. Even knowing how little he’d have to gift to keep Thor in business for the next several decades, he refused because he was convinced Thor would give up any day now. The long hours, the angry patients, the threat of malpractice suits and the endless quest to stave off what Odin saw as inevitable. Humans died and the sooner Thor accepted that fact, the better off he would be.

He’d been out at dinner with Dr. Selvig when a woman started choking nearby. Thor had run over, assuming she’d choked on her food and then he’d noticed the swelling of her tongue and the wheezing. He’d retrieved an epinephrine pen from his bag, shook it and applied it to her thigh. Her dinner companion watched the entire thing wide eyed and tongue tied. He’d been the one to get Thor’s card, Hogan, his name was. It was nostalgia that left Thor inclined to trust him when he insisted that Thor take Ms. Potts’ deal.

And at the time, why wouldn’t he? Once a year, he would show up at Stark Mansion and give Tony Stark his yearly physical. Yearly physicals were one of the requirements to remain on the board for Stark Industries. Allegedly, they were concerned with mental and physical fitness to make sound financial decisions. Upon meeting Tony, Thor quickly learned that wasn’t true.

“The only reason Pep hired you, aside from your ridiculously large biceps, was because she doesn’t trust that the other doctors in Malibu aren’t on the take. If we bring one of them in here, we risk that one of the ancient fucks on the board slipped him some money to find me ‘unfit to serve’. So, you’re here because we took one look at your tiny little hovel and knew you weren’t being paid off. Do you really get walk ins? I type your address into my GPS and it leads me to the McDonald’s across the street,” he’d muttered dryly. “Might want to fix that, big guy.”

He’d been a consistent thorn in Thor’s side ever since. This was the fourth year and Thor planned to just do his exam and not let Tony get a rise out of him. That determination lasted approximately two minutes.

There was a small exam table set up in a room off Stark’s private gym. Usually, he used it for massages and Thor shuddered to think about what had been done on that table and the last time it had been cleaned. He laid some paper down and waited for Stark to get undressed in the corner.

He was attractive; Thor could admit that. Personality aside, he was rather fit for a man in his late 40s. His hair was greying at his temples, his arms strong and toned. Skin beautifully tan and free of lines, Thor wondered what it must be like to have the time to lounge naked in the sun. Tony’s thighs flexed as he stepped out of his pants, reaching for a gown as Thor’s eyes caught on his firm ass.

His mouth dried as he watched the round globes disappear beneath the robe as Tony turned to face him once more. He rose a brow expectantly, “Well, where do you want me?”

Thor nodded towards the table and Tony lied down. He stared up at the ceiling, his long dark lashes fluttering as he spoke, “You know, you could just sign the form without going through all this trouble.”

“Isn’t fraud exactly what you’re trying to avoid?”

Tony’s mouth twitched, “I don’t want the board paying off my doctor. That doesn’t mean I can’t.”

Thor pressed lightly on his stomach, conducting his exam determinedly. “I take my job seriously, Mr. Stark.” He sat Tony up and pulled his stethoscope in place.

“I know, you’re very thorough,” he replied, the tone making Thor’s stomach tighten.

“I need you to be quiet.” Tony nodded obediently, waiting as Thor listened to his heart. “Take a deep breath in,” he ordered. Tony complied, holding it until Thor said, “And release. In… and release.”

Tony shivered, facing straight ahead as Thor nodded to himself. Tony’s heart rate ticked up ever so slightly as Thor pulled the buds out of his ears. He picked up the blood pressure cuff and slid it over Tony’s arm.

He had to ask, “What’s got you so worried?”

Everything sounded fine so far. Granted, he wouldn’t know for sure until he got Stark’s bloodwork back. He’d fought Thor on it at first, insisting that JARVIS could examine it for him but Thor didn’t trust that Stark wouldn’t hide bad results. He knew how much the company meant to him, despite the fact that he’d never had a kind word to spare for his board members.

“Nothing, nothing. I just hate to see you waste your time.” He cocked his head to the side as Thor released the pressure. His eyes were bright and teasing, “But then I’d miss seeing you.”

Thor’s face warmed even as he focused on typing Tony’s results into the tablet. “Okay, before the last exam, anything you want me to look at?”

Tony leered suggestively and Thor resolutely kept his expression stern. Finally, Tony deflated and said, “I hurt my back the other day. I’m pretty sure it’s fine and I’m just getting old but, it still hurts and I’ve run through all my Tylenol.”

Thor nodded, moving around the table. “Let me take a look at it,” he said, as though he hadn’t caught an eyeful before.

Upon closer examination, he noticed a light bruising over Tony’s upper back. It had started healing, clearly but there was no telling how bad it had been before. He would say, Tony would have called someone if it was bad, but he knew better. He’d come here one year and had Tony tell him he’d sprained his wrist a few weeks earlier and he’d simply wrapped it and kept working.

“Lie down for me.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice, darling,” he drawled and Thor smiled despite himself.

Tony settled on his stomach, shivering as the folds of the robe opened. Thor touched the sore area gingerly, careful to watch for any tension in response. His fingers moved smoothly over the lightly discolored skin, checking for any sign of broken or healed over ribs. A smooth glide down Tony’s side earned a gasp and Thor paused.

“That hurt?”

“No,” Tony replied quickly. “Just tickled.”

Thor continued on, tracing the line of Tony’s spine and swallowing as he neared the bottom. Tony’s ass was perfect. Considering his birthplace, Thor had seen a lot of beautiful people in his life. He knew perfection when he saw it and there was something about Tony’s ass that caught Thor’s attention every time he saw it. It was toned with just the right amount of give and it made it hard for Thor to concentrate without his thoughts straying to how much he’d like to sink his-

“You okay, doc?”

Clearing his throat, Thor looked up, thankful to find his hands on the table. His cock strained in his pants, painfully hard and throbbing insistently. “I’m just thinking. How did you hurt your back?”

His fingers trailed over Tony’s skin as the man answered, “I was working on a new project. I had it on a pulley system and the cable snapped. Tried to save my work and it came down on top of me. Like everything else in my life.”

“How heavy was this thing?” Thor asked, watching Tony shiver as his fingertips slid over his skin.

“I don’t know. One-fifty, two-hundred,” he replied breathily, his voice growing deeper with every syllable.

“Turn over for me.”

Thor swallowed, watching the muscles of Tony’s ass flex as he moved. Tony rolled over onto his back, his flushed face coming into view. Thor didn’t pay him much attention as he gave another order.

The bruising from his back covered his left shoulder, as well. Whatever this thing was, it was heavy. This had clearly been what Tony was hiding but, Thor wasn’t sure why. He reached out, a spark between their skin where they touched. Tony moaned softly, the sound making Thor’s cock pulse needfully in his pants. Tony turned over onto his stomach once more. The bruising trailed down over his left hip, putting Thor’s hand dangerously close to where it wanted to be.

“Well, it looks like it’s healing up fine. I’d recommend you keep taking over the counter medicine. I wouldn’t prescribe anything stronger at this point,” he said, his voice lowering huskily of its own volition.

Tony nodded but he didn’t appear to have heard a word Thor said. His breathing was labored, his cheeks flushed as he chewed on his lip. Thor palmed his hip, his free hand coming up to rest on one cheek. He was a little dazed as he asked, “Does it hurt... here?”

Tony tensed, his voice reedy and thin, “It’s a little sore. Nothing I can’t handle.”

Thor swallowed, “Still, I should… I should check.” He applied gentle pressure to the globe, biting down a groan as he felt the flesh give beneath his fingers. It was so supple and warm beneath his hands. He leaned in against the table, rolling his hips against the light cushion despite his restraint.

Tony let out a hushed, “Christ,” pushing up into Thor’s hands.

Thor spread him greedily, earning a strangled moan in response. The tightly furled entrance tensed, pulsing beneath Thor’s gloved fingertip. He circled it softly, just playing with it. Tony was panting softly against the table.

“I’m just going to grab the lubricant,” Thor said, reaching into his bag.

He pulled off his gloves, slicking a finger as he returned. Tony was strung tight like a rubber band, a lip caught between his teeth as he waited. Thor wasted no time spreading him once more, tracing his rim with his slick fingertip. The first dip inside earned a gasp, the slow slide pulling a groan from Thor’s lips. Tony was so hot inside, his hole squeezing tight around Thor’s finger as if to pull him in deeper. He pumped his finger in slowly, feeling around for the bundle of nerves inside.

He heard Tony’s curse before he brushed it solidly, Tony stiffened and let out a soft, “Please” that went straight to Thor’s cock.

He was careful, working his finger inside smoothly, slicking his middle finger and sliding it in alongside. Just watching Tony welcome them in, his rim clenched tight around them, his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He held Tony open with his free hand and crooked his fingers, his cock jerking in jealousy as Tony cried out and clung to his fingers.

It didn’t take more than a few more pumps of his fingers before Tony keened and clamped down on them. Thor buried them deeper inside, working Tony steadily as he pushed back into Thor’s hands and choked down soft little whines. Thor milked him until he had no more left to the give and removed his fingers.

Tony shivered, rising on unsteady arms as he turned to face Thor. His come was still drying on his belly, his eyes wet as he started on Thor’s belt. Thor swallowed, his face burning as he said, “I can’t do this.”

Tony unzipped his pants and took hold of his cock, pulling Thor closer with his thighs. Then he took Thor into his mouth, hungrily sucking on the head. Thor groaned, cupping the back of Tony’s head as he worked. He took Thor down to the hilt, his lips stretched wide around his girth. Thor didn’t last long at all; he never did in Tony’s mouth.

His hips bucked hard, his fingers caught in Tony’s hair as he spilled down his throat with a needy cry. Tony swallowed him down, eyes closed in worship before he pulled off with a soft suck to the head. He wiped his mouth, gazing up at Thor as he panted and slowly came down.

Thor thumbed his lip with a sigh, murmuring, “We can’t do that anymore.”

Tony grinned, sucking the digit into his mouth. “Whatever you say, doc.”


End file.
